


Phía Sau Một Robot

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Pairing: Tiếng Vẫy/Dát Chết(Soundwave/Ratchet), Mì Gà Trộn/Ốc Thị Mít(Megatron/Optimus), Sập Điện/Vỡ Mồm(Breakdown/Knock Out), Sờ Ra Chym/Bé Bi Bô(Starscream/Bumblebee), Lừa Đảo/Tự Sướng(Decepticon/Autobot), Tiếng Việt/Tiếng Anh.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Ratchet/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Phía Sau Một Robot

Xét về mặt logic, đây là một ngày vô cùng đặc biệt.

Thế nhưng phi logic làm sao, nó lại bắt đầu như mọi ngày khác -- bằng tiếng eo éo của Starscream.

"Con lạy thánh, Thánh Megatron! Còn có nửa _siêu chu kì_ nữa là bắt đầu, ngài còn định đợi đến bao giờ?!!"

Tiếng gầm vọng ra từ sau cửa,

"Câm miệng, con chip hôi! Nếu ta hạ mình, bọn Autobot sẽ ảo tưởng là chúng đã dành phần thắng--"

"Ngài không thể làm chú rể mà cả _truần_ không tắm được! Ít nhất cũng phải chà bóng bộ nhai chứ!!"

"Biến đi, tàn dư của chế độ phong kiến! Megatron không làm nô lệ cho ai hết!!"

Starscream bực bội đá vào tường, sau đó ôm chân kêu oai oái. Soundwave lẳng lặng luồn một xúc tu xuống dưới khe cửa...

Một tiếng rít, khung cửa sắt bật mở. Megatron bước ra,

"Có đầy đủ không?"

Màn hình của Soundwave hiện ra bóng dáng Optimus đứng dưới vòi sen, thời lượng 2 _lách_ 16 _cách_.

"Phát vào máy chiếu cạnh bồn tắm lớn cho ta," Megatron nói rồi vắt khăn lên cổ, vừa đi vừa huýt sáo.

***

"Có ai nghe thấy gì không?" Bulkhead ngừng xếp ghế, ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh.

"Nghe như tiếng gào của Starscream," Arcee ngoáy một ngón tay vào bộ thu âm.

"Kệ lũ 'Con, ai vần nốt mấy két energon cho tôi!!" Ratchet gào từ đầu kia lễ đài.

Cổng chào bằng ren đồng và lá hoàng kim đã dựng lên, nằm ngay trung điểm khoảng cách giữa nơi đậu tàu Nemesis và căn cứ tạm thời của đội Prime. Theo lời Điệp viên Fowler, nghi thức này của họ không thể diễn ra trên lãnh thổ Mỹ hay Trung Quốc, hai nước đang giành nhau quyền ảnh hưởng tới vận mệnh Transformers. Thay vào đó, họ được cho mượn một địa điểm trung lập, nơi đảm bảo cả Mỹ và Trung Quốc chưa bao giờ sờ tới.

Jack nhìn ngôi đền bé xíu ở giữa hồ, sau đó nheo mắt so với ảnh chụp trong điện thoại.

"Miko, hình như đây không phải Hanover..."

"Bulkhead bảo hệ thống định vị của ta đang bị trục trặc, nhưng thế thì đã sao nào!!" Cô nàng phấn khởi nhảy loi choi, chỉ tay ra phố, "Xem kìa! Có biết bao nhiêu là Arcee!!!"

Jack nhún vai -- đúng là đường phố quanh cậu đầy ngập xe gắn máy. Kì diệu thay, người đi xe nào cũng đội mũ bảo hiểm. Quả là một dân tộc rất có ý thức tôn trọng luật giao thông.

Cách đó không xa, Raphael đang lon ton chạy theo Bumblebee, giúp xếp bảng tên theo sơ đồ chỗ ngồi được hai thủ lĩnh thảo ra, với tinh thần giao lưu học hỏi và cọ xát giữa hai phe là chính. Chàng robot vàng hôm nay có vẻ căng thẳng, tròng kính thỉnh thoảng lại dáo dác đảo quanh.

"Cậu sao thế, Bee?"

" _Beep beep._ "

"Hả, chim lớn á?"

" _Beeeep!_ "

Raf ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời trong xanh.

"Tớ có thấy con chim nào đâu--"

Bất thần một cái bóng bay xẹt qua. Bumblebee quơ lấy Raf bổ nhào xuống gầm bàn. Qua kẽ tay Bee, Raf kịp nhìn thấy vệt màu đỏ trên đuôi máy bay.

"...Starscream? Cậu sợ hắn ta á?"

" _Beeep! Beep beep beep beep beep beepp!"_

"Chậm đã, chậm đã nào," Raf giơ tay an ủi cậu bạn đang run lẩy bẩy. "Tớ không kịp nghe cậu, cái gì 'Minh' cơ? Gốm sứ á?"

" _Beep!_ "

"'To béo?' Nhưng Starscream rất gầy mà..."

Phải mất một tiếng đồng hồ sau, Raf mới tìm được cách dỗ Bumblebee chui ra khỏi chỗ trốn. Nếu Ratchet phát hiện ra cả hai đứa sẽ bị cấm túc, nhưng kệ xác, sau hôm nay Autobot và Decepticon sẽ khó có cơ hội giao lưu như vậy nữa. Cậu chỉ cần bảo vệ bạn mình khỏi tên biến thái vài giờ nữa thôi...

Vì vậy, khi mọi khâu chuẩn bị đã hoàn tất và máy móc hai bên lục tục vào bàn tiệc, Ratchet nhận ra anh được ngồi kẹp giữa Starscream và Soundwave.

"Ngươi làm gì ở đây?!!" Starscream la lên the thé. "Thằng xẹt-con màu vàng xinh xinh đâu rồi?!"

Ratchet phải nén rùng mình bởi cơn tĩnh điện chạy khắp bề mặt. Anh sẵng giọng,

"Cẩn thận đấy, 'Con. Lệnh đình chiến kéo dài đến hết tuần trăng mật, nhưng đừng tưởng ngươi sẽ không gặp vài 'tai nạn' nếu Bumblebee bị trợt chỉ _một_ vệt sơn."

Con dao mổ từ ngón tay anh bật ra dưới gầm bàn. Starscream trừng mắt gầm gừ, song sau khi cân nhắc phản ứng của Megatron nếu bị thuộc hạ phá hỏng đám cưới, hắn xô ghế bực bội bỏ đi, kéo theo lô lốc đàn em.

Bàn chỉ còn Ratchet và Soundwave.

Ratchet thở phì ra, soi bóng vào cái màn hình trống rỗng vô cảm thay cho mặt của tên kia.

"Còn ngươi? Không muốn tranh thủ sàm sỡ luôn Autobot nào chứ? Dù sao lũ 'Con các ngươi chỉ cùng một giuộc. Chủ nào tớ nấy!"

Một _cách_ sau, Ratchet được nhìn thẳng vào mặt Knock Out vừa thông khí hào hển vừa cổ vũ,

"Nữa, nữa-- Breakdown, nhanh nữa! Ah, ah, mạnh lên, sắp tới rồi, ahhh--"

"Dừng, dừng!" Ratchet xô một tay vào mặt Soundwave, tay kia vội bịt bên đầu để ngăn dòng sóng âm. Tối nay anh sẽ phải cài lại toàn bộ ổ cứng để xoá đi cái mớ dữ liệu chết tiệt đó mất. "Đã hiểu, đã hiểu, Decepticon hoàn toàn có thể sàm sỡ lẫn nhau! Ngươi làm ơn tắt thứ đó đi!!"

Màn hình đen phụt. Ratchet ngồi sụp xuống, spark nổ bum bum trong khung chứa. Mất một lúc, hộp phát âm của anh mới hết nhiễu.

_"Tự nhắc... Cần nâng cấp bộ vi xử lý... Lâu không dùng đến... Vừa kích thích đã trượt cầu chì..."_

Màn hình của Soundwave vẫn quay về phía anh, dù không thể hiện gì. Ratchet ngồi thẳng dậy, bỗng dưng cảm thấy mất mặt. Anh hỏi vội một câu đổi đề tài,

"Megatron đâu, sao mãi chưa tới? Đừng bảo hắn định bỏ cưới đi xâm chiếm Sao Hoả nhé."

Soundwave có vẻ cân nhắc. Sau đó hắn không hiển thị hình ảnh, mà phát ra tiếng chất lỏng chảy cùng tiếng hò hát lạc giọng,

" _\--nên anh trượt lui bánh xe, để ghi hình em ở độ phân giải cao hơn--_ "

Ratchet bóp vỏ hệ điều hành.

"Hắn vẫn đang tắm?! Nhưng hôn lễ sắp cử hành--"

Như ma giờ, giọng khàn khàn của Alpha Trion cùng lúc vang lên,

"Các con ta, đứng dậy."

Một loạt tiếng lang cang lách cách, sau đó là im lặng thành kính. Ratchet nhìn quanh -- 'Bot, 'Con đứng lẫn bên nhau, vai kề vai. Trong không gian tranh tối tranh sáng, khó mà phân biệt được màu sơn, màu thấu kính hay màu spark của từng máy nữa. Giây phút này, họ đều là con dân Cybertron. Lạc loài, tha hương, tàn xé bởi cơn nội chiến. Chỉ vài chu kì trước, anh và Soundwave còn chĩa súng vào mặt nhau. Nhưng có lẽ đám cưới này sẽ là bước khởi đầu. Sau hôm nay, biết đâu họ có thể xây dựng một quê hương mới...

Ratchet lập tức dằn nó xuống, cái chương trình cũ rích đang nhen nhóm khởi động lại trong hệ điều hành mệt mỏi của anh. Thế nhưng dù anh gửi lệnh không biết bao nhiêu lần, nó vẫn tiếp tục chạy, cứng đầu như một con virus. Cái thứ mang tên "hi vọng."

Bên tai anh, Soundwave bật một điệu nhạc, chỉ vừa đủ cho họ nghe thấy. Dưới tiếng cầu nguyện trầm đục của Alpha Trion, len lỏi một bài ca dao, từng được hát để chào đón những sinh mệnh mới bay ra từ Giếng Allspark. Trên lễ đài, Optimus và Megatron đã bước đến đứng đối diện nhau, tay trong tay -- nước sơn của tên cá mập còn bốc hơi nước, sáng loáng đến soi gương được. Soundwave lại bật một bài thơ của Megatron, đọc bởi giọng nhỏ nhẹ xen lẫn tiếng cười mà Ratchet nhận ra là tiếng Orion Pax...

Primus biết tên kia lấy nó ở đâu ra. Ratchet gục đầu, muốn bảo hắn thôi đi, nhưng hộp âm của anh nghẽn mạch. Chỉ một lần này, anh muốn chạy thử chương trình đó xem...

Ratchet đã thất vọng rất nhiều lần. Anh có thể chịu thêm lần nữa.

***

Hi... Hi cái gì vọng? Vọng là gì hi?

Ratchet suýt ụp mặt vào khối energon đã cạn khô, nếu không nhờ một xúc tu của Soundwave cẩn thận kéo nó sang bên, sau đó đẩy vào tay anh một khối khác đầy tràn. Cũng may bàn của họ đặt trong góc khuất, nếu không Autobot nào đi ngang qua cũng sẽ bụm miệng kinh hoàng. Anh bác sĩ quân y của họ đang hỏng bộ tản nhiệt, energon dồn lên mặt bừng bừng, thậm chí thỉnh thoảng còn phát ra những tiếng... khúc khích?

"Không, thật á?... Còn khái niệm "khởi động quy trình gắn bó" của họ là gì?"

Soundwave phát hình thân cây chuối lăn lóc.

Ratchet cười bò ra, tận khi nấc cục vẫn không dừng. Một xúc tu lớn thong thả vuốt lưng anh, hai cái nhỏ hơn cuộn quanh eo kéo anh lại gần cho khỏi ngã.

"Cảm... Cảm..." Ratchet vẫy tay để thay cho từ anh tạm thời không nghĩ ra. Soundwave có vẻ hiểu, vì sau đó màn hình hắn hiện một con trỏ nhấp nháy.

"C' gì nữa nhỉ..." Ratchet nhìn quanh. Sau đám cưới, hơn chục máy -- cả Autobot lẫn Decepticon -- đã tình nguyện kết hợp thành một tổ hợp na ná những thứ con người thả lềnh bềnh quanh hồ, để Megatron và Optimus ngồi lên ngắm cảnh. Anh chỉ tay, "Kia. Th' kia gọi là gì?"

Sau một lúc tìm kiếm, Soundwave hiện hình chi dưới của loài người dẫm lên con gia cầm.

Ratchet cười đến vẹo cả khung tải trọng. Ngôn ngữ đất nước này thật kì diệu, anh không nhớ có thứ gì ở Nevada khiến anh cười nhiều như thế.

Chiếc xúc tu sau lưng vẫn đều đặn vuốt ve, thỉnh thoảng trượt hẳn lên cáp cổ hoặc rơi xuống gần bộ giảm xóc.

"Ny, 'wave..." Ratchet nói vào mặt bàn, không biết bao lâu sau. "C' nghĩ gì về 'timus?"

Màn hình hiện lên hàng chữ nhỏ li ti. Ratchet cau mày, ghé sát lại gần để đọc cho rõ.

" **Tên** : Optimus Prime

 **Nghề nghiệp cũ** : Thủ thư

 **Nghề nghiệp hiện tại** : Thủ lĩnh

 **Quê quán** : Thủ đô Iacon

 **Kĩ năng chiến đấu** : Cao thủ

 **Ưu điểm** : Có chí tiến thủ

 **Nhược điểm** : Bảo thủ

 **Địa điểm hiện tại** : Công viên Thủ Lệ

 **Đề nghị xử trí** : Thủ tiêu."

Ratchet nhăn mặt, dòng chữ lập tức thay đổi.

" **Đề nghị xử trí** : Thủ hộ."

Anh gật gù hài lòng, ý thức chuẩn bị sập nguồn. Bất chợt, anh vươn một tay lên, những ngón nhạy cảm nhiều mạch điện của quân y muốn vỗ về khung giao diện Soundwave, song vì đoản mạch lại thành nhẹ như mơn trớn.

"T' biết... C' r't yêu M'gtron..."

Xúc tu trên lưng anh dừng bặt. Màn hình hiển thị "...", nhưng Ratchet không để ý, tiếp tục lè nhè.

"Y'u đến... nghe tr'm h' tắm. Đ'ng lo, b' mật. Shh." Anh tự cười vào khớp cánh tay. "T' cũng... cũng... K' phải 'tron, 'imus... Nhưng t' k' thể..." Thấu kính xanh của anh sáng long lanh, phản chiếu trên giáp ngực Soundwave. "Ch'ng ta là... c'nh tay mặt, đ' kh'ng? Ch' ta có... nghĩa v'..."

Bất chợt, Ratchet rướn lên, cho giao diện dính đầy energon của anh tiếp xúc với màn hình của Soundwave bằng một tiếng "choách" thật kêu. Xong việc, anh vỗ vỗ khung người hắn mấy cái rồi ngoẹo lò xo, tắt điện.

...

Cách Cybertron rất xa, có một hành tinh gọi là Trái Đất.

Trên Trái Đất, có một đất nước gọi là Việt Nam.

Ở Việt Nam, có một công viên đang bò lổm ngổm đầy robot xỉn bét nhè.

Trong góc công viên, một tên Decepticon đang ôm bác sĩ trứ danh của quân Autobot.

Trên màn hình của hắn, hiện lên mấy dòng chữ:

"Sửa đổi nội dung...

 **Tên** : Ratchet

 **Nghề nghiệp** : Bác sĩ

 **Yêu thích** : Thi sĩ

 **Căm ghét** : Liệt sĩ

 **Nhược điểm** : Sĩ diện

 **Đề nghị xử trí** : "..."

Con trỏ nhấp nháy vài giây, sau đó đánh tiếp:

" **Đề nghị xử trí** : <3."

End.  
============================

/cười man dại =)))))


End file.
